User blog:Typhron/(14 DEC, 2012) So. What's the next Champion I should play/get?
I have chosen. And my new main is... nobody all you know.* Then why this question? ''' The truth is I was wondering what the general concensus was on who/what would be strong or weak, people tending to voice characters they see a LOT of more oft than not. For example, at the moment, is seen and played a lot due to people underestimating what he could do months before, when he was released. The public eye shifts and people stay onto that notion till the eye shifts again to the new/next kid on the block (characters who could perform a similar role in solo-top or jungling to Hec were/are or , but neither were 'recommended). Champions that tend to stray away from the public eye are often ones that do not get changed for months to years despite being perfectly fine. To that end this is exactly what I wanted in a character to play. To this end I wanted to gauge community interest and see who/which trends had come and gone, and which were coming. And I thank everyone for their heartfelt comments as they did have sway, but no in the way they imagined. Or just stating/using common sense. Brevity Version: '''WHICH CHAMPIONS SHOULD I MAIN/BUY NEXT? WHY? Real Version: I have been away from the game for awhile, my computer dying/being dead being more than enough to keep me away from playing actual matches when time permits. But after playing a real match with real people in Solo Que after an +8 month absence (0/4/25 Victory with ), having stuck to bot games, I've come to realize something. I don't know who I want to play anymore. I can play almost any role or champion in the game (except , he is lost on me). As a result of playing bots once a day and buying the only runes I'll ever need till Riot changes their minds (and my dear bf playing for me while I've been struggling with my computer) I'm sitting on 16,000 IP with no idea what to do with it all. I 'own' over half the league and have played every character at least twice, having played many a champion when they're in and out of season (inb4Garenwascool and etc) and have had many a concept run their course. My knowledge of League isn't absolute, though, so I understand when I need a second opinion on something (it's one of the reasons I ask for and value critique on my custom champion ideas so much). So, LoLWikia? Recommend me a Champion. I'll provide whatever is needed/asked of me to help the process. Additionally Information Hide All= |-| Playstyle= I like Risk vs. Reward play at times, such as skillshots or timing intensive abilities. People tend to point out that I love casters and I won't deny that, my favourite champion being the first AD caster . * ::Misc.:: * Difficulty isn't an issue with me. Unless your name is Ezreal. * Role isn't an issue. Though I haven't jungled seriously since S1 (as Warwick, then Udyr). * I could care less 'bout who's 'strong', as most champions who become so are the ones people tend to ignore, having spent some time maining them ( , , , to name a few). ** On that note, I use Reign of Gaming correctly (I.e. an informed opinion on the meta and the game that has the capacity to be wrong AND slow, not a buyer's guide or absolute dub on who's 'superuberOP' and who isn't. Still a useful blog ran by good analytically players). ** I also seem to be an opinionated d-bag. |-| Champions I 'own'= |-| Recommended List popular Vote= Removed the poll since adding options reset the poll each time. Decided to have it so that I add them manually. If you want more to be added, just ask (and yes, you can 'vote' multiple times. Closing it and picking as soon as it falls off the front page off the popular blog list. <_< * : 3 * : 1 * : 1 * : 2 * : 2 * : 1 * : 1 * : 3 * : 7 * : 2 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 2 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 2 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 * : 2 * : 1 * : 1 * : 1 |-| Fanfiction plug= Category:Blog posts